Kantoku complex
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: De cervezas y enamoramientos juveniles, Endou no recordaba que ser entrenador fuera tan difícil, quizá era sólo que Hibiki se las apañaba bien.


**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Resumen:** De cervezas y enamoramientos juveniles, Endou no recordaba que ser entrenador fuera tan difícil, quizá era sólo que Hibiki se las apañaba bien.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Endou se hubiera casado con un balón u_ú- todo de Level-5.

**Notas**: Es un mini regalo para Kis -Belu-saku- que debe tener continuación, si ella quiere, claro.

**Advertencias:** que lo haya hecho yo.

* * *

—Un par de cervezas—Endou ordenó sonriente, quizá un poco más de lo que acostumbraba.

El mesero asintió y tras anotar unas cosas más en su pequeña libreta dejó la mesa que estaba ubicada más lejos de la puerta.

—Aún no sé por qué escogiste este lugar, Fudou—Endou regresó entonces a la línea de conversación que mantenían sus compañeros: Handa con un rictus de molestia veía cansinamente al ex mohicano.

—Simplemente odio el bullicio que siempre se arma cerca a la puerta de entrada—y sin miramientos tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso —además hay cosas que no todos deberían escuchar.

Handa no argumentó mucho más ante eso, simplemente terminó desparramándose en la silla, con su tan conocido abrigo acomodado en la parte trasera.

—_wow, _pareces molido—Endou habló por fin, entornando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, no recordaba que ser entrenador de una escuela fuera tan difícil, o quizá sólo era que el entrenador Hibiki sabía apañárselas bien.

—Nada de eso, Endou—dijo mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro tratando de restarle importancia—Sólo que los chicos estaban más animados que de costumbre, ya sabes por todo esto del _Shinsei Inazuma Japan_

Oh, pensó entonces el ex portero, con que eso era.

—Vaya…—el pequeño dejo prepotente que destiló el tono de Fudou no le pasó desapercibido, no en vano habían pasado tantos años juntos.

—Sí—Handa volvió a su antigua posición—Todos ellos admiran mucho a los jugadores, claro que los más "famosos"—haciendo las comillas aéreas respectivas—son Shindou-kun, Tsurugi-kun y Tenma, pero últimamente veo a más muchachos emocionados por los nuevos talentos que el entrenador Kuroiwa ha sacado a la luz.

—Todo el país está a la expectativa— Mamoru giró un poco la cabeza y trató de divisar alguna silueta conocida pasar por la puerta del bar, ya era un poco tarde y se le hacía raro que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera llegado todavía—Esos chicos son buenos, pero aún no entienden el verdadero espíritu del fútbol—y sonrió, de esa manera única que tenía cuando hablaba del mentado deporte—Aunque quizá Fudou pueda ilustrarnos un poco más sobre eso.

—Cierto—parecía que el ex medio campista apenas caía en cuenta de ello—Quién lo creería, Fudou como entrenador. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Akio sonrió con ironía, y cuando Endou suponía que vendría uno de los antiguos comentarios ácidos de su estratega –suponía, pues aunque admitía que a veces no tenía muchas luces, había notado el cambio que había tenido el muchacho desde hacía un tiempo- Sólo obtuvo una oración cortada, pues una mano se había posado en el hombro del susodicho dejándolo sin habla por un pequeño segundo.

—Kidou dejando esos extraños google…

—Fudou teniendo algo más de decencia—contratacó entonces el recién llegado—no sé cómo pude haber creído eso.

— ¡Kidou! Creíamos que no llegarían—La sonrisa radiante del ex capitán del Raimon distrae a los dos estrategas por un momento, si volvieran a la época infantil cuando apenas se había conocido, no dudaban que lo hubieran ignorado y ahora seguirían con una discusión por más ridícula, gracias a dios que ambos habían madurado y ahora podían tomar estas bromas con la gracia con las que eran lanzadas.

—El día fue muy agotador—dijo lanzando un suspiro, Sakuma, quien venía detrás de él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, al tiempo que ambos tomaban unas sillas y se acomodaban para unirse a su círculo de amigos.

—Es mi culpa—expuso Sakuma, al tiempo que el mesero llegaba con un nuevo par de botellas de cerveza—Los entrenamientos en el Teikoku son cada vez más fuertes, y los muchachos querían mostrarle a Kidou sus nuevas técnicas.

Fudou bufó.

—Esos niños adoran al pingüino con capa—sonrió prepotente—y con la capa, de seguro que lo confunden con Superman.

La risa de Handa rompió el ambiente entonces.

—Perdón, perdón Kidou—Era un poco difícil tomarle en serio, especialmente cuando las pequeñas lagrimas pungían por escapar de las comisuras de sus ojos—es que debes admitirlo, esa capa azul era _realmente_ ridícula.

Y tras un par de afirmaciones con la cabeza, un par de comentarios ácidos del ex mohicano y una nueva risita de Handa, Kidou llamó al orden.

—Bien—Se aclaró la garganta, mientras terminaba el vaso con cerveza espumante—Aún no estamos todos, pero creo que podríamos empezar de una vez, ¿verdad?

Sakuma dio un largo trago de su propio vaso y le dio la razón.

—Fubuki nos alcanzará luego, Aphrodi he de suponer hará lo mismo.

—Vaya pero que impacientes—Handa había adoptado una posición muy infantil para su ya adulta persona, desparramado sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos con los parpados caídos—les doy la palabra, he venido más por acompañante que infromante.

Fudou masculló a su lado y respiró profundamente.

—No es que tenga muchos problemas, después de todo sigo siendo yo—y no es que fuera ególatra-aunque razones para serlo no le faltaban, él era genial. Pero no iba por esa línea de pensamientos, desde muy joven había tenido gran facilidad para leer a las personas, y los jugadores que habían terminado a su cargo no eran muy diferentes a lo que ellos mismos habían sido en sus años más jóvenes.

—Pero…—Endou continuó con su frase, con una sonrisa bobalicona como sólo él podía ponerlas, y Fudou se permitió continuar.

—Pero ciertamente, aún hay un par de cosas que me gustaría saber—cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando de lado un vaso—Los chicos de Dragon Link son fuertes, y se les da bien el trabajo de equipo siempre que uno los sepa guiar—y vaya que había tenido que poner mano dura con ellos, especialmente con Yamato—Pero aún queda el problema de Kurosaki, Yamato parece no querer cooperar del todo.

—Eso es normal—Sakuma se había servido una segunda ronda de bebida y ahora lo veía por su único ojo libre, sobre el vaso—¿Recuerdas el final del Holy road?

—Claramente, pero no llego a entenderlo del todo.

—Culpabilidad, quizá—dijo de pronto Handa, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de todos, cosa que sólo logró arrancarle un sentido sonrojo—Es decir, le quitó el partido al chico Kurosaki, ¿verdad? Y de seguro él mismo no sabe cómo enfrentar a quien piensa le quitó un derecho, ya sabes, enfrentarse al Raimon.

—Eso podría ser—Kido sopesó la idea, terminando su segundo vaso de manera lenta, pero en lo más profundo de su psique recordaba vagamente el sentimiento propio de no querer acercarse al otro estratega cuando aún era un pequeño niño, demasiado pequeño y con demasiadas expectativas, y la culpabilidad y la reticencia eran emociones que sin lugar a duda no podían estar más fuera de lugar en ese escenario—Aunque quizá no sea así del todo.

—De cualquier manera ese es sólo un punto—Fudou, quien no era tonto, rápidamente capto la mirada del estratega, las mismas ideas iban por su mente.

—Cierto—intervino entonces una nueva voz, mucho más calmada y suave que el resto—aún falta que me digas qué tal lo están haciendo mis propios muchachos.

La sonrisa calmada de Fubuki combinaba perfectamente con la tranquilizadora que Terumi les regaló al acercarse.

Pronto la mesa volvió con la algarabía, y las botellas de cerveza incrementaron su número.

* * *

—Sólo digo, que el entrenador Kuroiwa, pudo haber elegido a muchachos que ya tuvieran experiencia con el fútbol, nada más—Handa arguyó mientras su nariz comenzaba a teñirse de un cómico color rojo, mitad por el alcohol ingerido, mitad por el frío pensó Endou.

Ya rozaban las once de la noche y habían decidido que de bebida, ya habían tenido suficiente. Así, que como en sus buenos años de estudiante en la escuela Raimon, guio a todos sus compañeros a la gran torre metálica que sirviera para sus cavilaciones juveniles.

—Ya—puntuó Sakuma, arreglando la larga bufanda que se enrollaba en su cuello—Todos pensamos eso, pero el hombre tiene un buen motivo.

Aunque lo afirmara, Endou sabía que ni él ni Kidou estaban seguros, pero así como Fudou había confiado lo suficiente como para aceptar ser el mentor de ese nuevo equipo que apenas se estaba montando para enfrentar a _inazuma japan_, sabía que Sakuma y Kidou confiaban también como para aceptar la desición de Kuroiwa… _no, Kageyama_. Se corrigió instantáneamente.

—Puede que tengas razón—Terumi concedió con la sonrisa tan tranquila que últimamente parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, al momento que apoyaba su cuerpo contra la fría baranda, el abrigo que llevaba debía ser lo suficientemente grueso como para que el frío de la noche no le calara los huesos cerca de aquella estructura metálica—y además estoy seguro que lo de este nuevo equipo, también lo venía planeando desde antes.

_Cierto._ Él también había sido parte de un equipo dirigido por Kageyama Reiji, Endou se encogió de hombros mentalmente, pensando que todo estaba bien, el amor por el fútbol les mostraría el camino al final.

—De cualquier manera—Esta vez Kidou tomó la palabra, sus googles estaban algo manchados por el vaho de la noche y el cuello alto de su abrigo subido un par de centímetros más—Ya sabemos del problema entre Kurosaki y Sengujii. ¿Algo más que debas puntuar?

Fudou bufó, y Endou estaba seguro que él estaba al tanto de sus intenciones como compañeros para ayudarle en esa nueva etapa como entrenador, aunque él particularmente no creyera que lo necesitara, Fudou siempre había sido mejor que nadie para leer a las personas, a su muy retorcida manera.

Fubuki rio a su lado, Endou supuso que el muchacho de Hokkaido había tenido los mismos pensamientos.

—Hablaste de Hyouga—Yukimura, recordó Endou— y también de Makari, cuando ambos estaban en Hakuren no se llevaban ni mal ni bien, ¿ha habido problemas con ellos?

Fudou negó, categóricamente.

—Yukimura es un gran delantero, aunque se desenvuelve mejor en el medio campo, y tiene buen trabajo con la defensa de Makari—Endou lo vio sopesar un momento—sólo hay algo.

— ¿Algo?— esta vez él mismo fue quien preguntó, ¿acaso el problema sería su trabajo con los demás muchachos?

—Aha—aseguró Akio, luego puso su sonrisa más sardónica—No deja de hablar de "Fubuki-sempai"—completó, con las comillas correspondientes del caso formadas por sus desnudos dedos, que al igual que la nariz de Handa, comenzaban a teñirse de un cómico rojo.

Fubuki lanzó una risita.

—Ese muchacho parece admirarte mucho—comentó, sin el dejo de malicia que asomaba ya por los ojos de Akio. A veces Endou con captaba ese tipo de bromas. Pero Fudou no se detuvo allí.

—Casi tanto como Kishibe a Aprhodi.

Pero a diferencia de Fubuki, el antiguo dios sólo les dedico una sonrisa afectada, bajando un poco las cejas en expresión un poco cansada.

— ¿Cómo le está yendo a Kishibe?

A Endou no se le escapó el tono, dos veces más bajo que el normal, que usó Terumi para hacer esta pregunta.

Fudou pareció entender bien aquello.

—Bien, en lo que cabe que un enamoramiento juvenil y esa cara larga pueden traer consigo.

Oh, por la expresión del rubio Endou supo, no erróneamente, que había dado en el clavo.

Terumi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y acomodó su cabello para llevarlo lejos de su rostro. Fubuki le dio una palmadita conciliadora en la espalda.

—No es que sea algo raro, sabes—comenzó a hablar Shirou y Endou pensó que alguien con esa voz había nacido para dar consejos, y su amigo ciertamente daba unos muy buenos, o quizá era solo que su afición por las palabras venía de la reticencia de los estímulos físicos, que rápidamente lo llevaron a pensar en Gouenji y su fijación juvenil por lanzarle balonazos a todo lo que se moviera—Recuerdo claramente que Osamu tenía este gran enamoramiento por la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Oh bueno, quizá no era _tan _ bueno, se dijo luego Endou mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa al ver el rostro pálido de Terumi.

—Eso no ayuda, Fubuki—tuvo que reprimir una risa estruendosa cuando se dio cuenta que Terumi hablaba como si quisiera morderse la lengua—Osamu era exponencialmente mayor que Kishibe…

—Además ahora salen juntos—canturreó Fudou llevando sus manos a los bolsillo.

—Oh vamos—esta vez la voz de la razón intervino, Kidou los miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque era un poco difícil decir por los googles_. Ya están pasados de moda_, pensó Endou. _Le quedaba mejor la capa_—Están exagerando.

—Cierto, cierto—apuntó Sakuma, que extrañamente parecía querer animar a Terumi—Como… ¿recuerdas a Miyabino? —Antes de que alguien pudiera responder Sakuma continuó—Yo siempre fui su confidente, y él tenía esta gigante enamoramiento con Kidou hacía no mucho tiempo—el estratega de googles perdió todo el color de su rostro por un pequeño segundo, para que luego volviera violentamente en forma de sonrojo—Pero luego se le pasó y pareció dirigirlo hacia mí—y la risita tonta que soltó les hizo pensar a todos que quizá Sakuma había tomado un poco más de la cuenta— ¡Y ahora sale con Mikado! Todo salió bien al final.

— ¡Alto, alto!—Handa volvió a intervenir, moviendo las manos frenéticamente— ¡Maldita sea mi estampa, muchachos! ¿Están hablando de sus estudiantes?

Oh y parecía que Sakuma no había sido el único en tomarse una copa de más

Fudou soltó una carcajada que llenó el ambiente por más de un minuto entero.

—Handa, en serio, eres igual de lento que en la escuela.

—Oh, cierra la boca—el mentado frunció el ceño, intentando conectar las cosas que decían sus compañeros.

Terumi se aclaró la garganta, parecía un poco harto de ser el centro de diversión.

Fubuki pareció querer decir algo, pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar con un extraño tono en un idioma extranjero, Endou podría jurar que era una canción en italiano.

El muchacho sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo y se excusó, para luego avanzar hasta una esquina y contestar.

Pero, y en contra de todo lo que Endou esperaba, la persona que le dedicó palabras a Terumi no fue otro que Fudou.

—Vamos, dejando de lado el terrible ejemplo del ebrio del parche—Sakuma tuvo la gracia de parecer ofendido—es normal que los chicos tengan esa clase de encaprichamiento. Aunque, ciertamente se veía muy abatido, supongo que porque extraña al resto de su equipo.

Y Terumi sabía, en el mismo Kidokawa la ausencia del capitán se sentía, Sousuke estaba especialmente irritable por la falta de Taiga.

Y Fudou también se daba cuenta, que ciertamente lo de Yukimura era admiración pura como la de un hermano menor a uno mayor, y creía que Fubuki le retribuía porque el muchachito le recordaba mucho a su perdido hermano menor Atsuya, pero lo de Kishibe gritaba confusión a todas y claras voces. Además, parecía que se aferraba al recuerdo de su entrenador como su fuente de fuerza, para ser el capitán de su escuela su personalidad distaba abismalmente de la del resto de sus compañeros.

Aunque había visto a Hakuryuu intentando hacer buenas migas con él, al igual que Yukimura mismo; incluso ese tal Kita Ichiban. Quizá eso ayudara un poco.

—Lo sé—Terumi pareció dudar—podrías… verlo por mí. Kishibe es un gran jugador, pero no sabe cómo desenvolverse en un inicio, es bastante inseguro.

Fudou le dedicó otra sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, él y ese muchacho Rensuke son los únicos que parecen un tanto reacios a unirse al grupo.

Endou asintió, así debía ser, el romance estaba bien, pero no entre entrenadores y estudiantes, no no. El romance siempre debía guardarse para el fútbol en sí mismo.

Eh… ¿qué acababa de pensar? Bien, quizá él también tenía un par de copas encima.

Fubuki volvió pocos segundos después, con una sonrisa aún más grande si eso era posible.

—Oh Romeo, ¿y esa cara?

Handa parecía ya recuperado de su pequeño desvarío etílico y ahora le sonreía de lado al muchacho de Hokkaido.

—Un presente de Italia viene a verme.

Oh, Someoka. Endou quiso darse un golpe en la cara cuando no había pensado en esa posibilidad antes, era realmente tonto. Fubuki y Someoka, por muy apartados que vivieran, estaban casi tan casados como él mismo.

Oh oh, olvidó que no le dijo a Natsumi que llegaría tarde, demonios. Esperaba que el amor al Sakka lo salvara de la ira de su mujer…

Está bien, quizá habían sido más de _una_ cerveza de más.


End file.
